This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Aircraft sometimes encounter conditions where ice may form on various surfaces of the aircraft. For example, ice may form on components of the aircraft including the wing, fuselage, rotor blades, and spinners of the aircraft. Formation of ice on components of the aircraft is undesirable as it adds weight, can create imbalances, and can alter functionality or performance of the aircraft.